Bedlam in Bed
by MagicMissile
Summary: Martial artists, crazy strong assassins, and whirling emotions are indubitably things a normal, future prosecutor, such as myself, will have to deal with in his lifetime. Not. At. All.


I haven't written a story for a while, but I do hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Since when did I become like this? Since when did I become so soft? I closed my eyes for a moment and breathed in softly. The window was fogging up again and the tiny specks of visible frost piled up alongside the small corners of the window. Outside you can see many inches of snow, compacting to the ground, and even the sloppy snowman that Momoko and Iroha-chan took hours to build.

Wiggling underneath the covers, I could feel a warm feeling brush against my arms. I flip my blanket hastily and relax upon seeing Momoko curled aside me with a peaceful expression on her resting eyes. If it had been many months ago, I would have shoved the pink-haired girl aside without remorse or thought, but things have changed.

Although I don't think I will ever admit it, I've grown attached to that girl. Even if it is but a shed of my affection, I mustn't let her know or forever shall I drown in my own chagrin. Sometimes I am unsure, a quality I am ashamed of, whether or not she is embarrassing or not. Either way she has affected me in ways that I could not live without her.

My life has drastically changed ever since she arrived at my doorsteps. People of all kinds came to assassinate me, while others I've befriended and managed to survive against til' this very day. The assassinations, however, are somewhat the least of my concerns. The most troubling aspect of her presence lurks deep within me; the thing I don't understand or want to understand, my unexplainable, surging emotions.

These emotions are new and frightening; something that is somehow both exciting to the point where my heart races with fervent anticipation, and the other, which loathes my aching heart and silences them with my listless, apathetic façade. But today is one of those moments where no one, not even myself, could stop my turbulent flight from this bizarre yearning of my heart, because tonight at night is the only time accessible to unlock the secrets kept within my maelstrom of emotions.

Like the uncontrollable weather, I cannot control the storms of emotions swirling through my heart, but embrace for the best and hope I had prepared enough that no water dare enters the cracks of my dam. But she, she had penetrated that barrier that I had been building all these years, and brought forth rain and floods into the barren homelands of my heart.

She had changed the outlook of my life and planted her own seeds to grow and flourish as someday gardens and a place she could one day call her own. And there she was an inch closer from my body, breathing gently and unaware of my heartfelt gaze. My fingers stroked her large pink bangs and slowly trailed to her neck. My eyes focused heavily on her lips that seemed to be moving as slowly as her hot breath, which I could imagine tasting like peaches. I moved closer to her face, my heart pacing faster and my brain numbing at an exponential rate.

I inhaled sharply. What was I thinking? Are these feelings my actions, and my situation normal at all? Right. She had blurred the lines of normal; she—pressed her lips against mine. My eyes widened at my brain screamed, but I did not pull away. It was I who slipped my tongue into her mouth and pressed on.

My body overwhelmed her small, little body as I stood pressing above her body and lips like a tiger pouncing its prey. Beneath me, I could feel her breasts rubbing tenderly against my chest and her legs wrapping slowly around my hips. I closed my eyes with a sudden excitement between my thighs. My kisses grew more passionate as did my stimulated sensation that further enhanced my emotions, making it harder to resist my carnal desires any longer. Once more, I opened my eyes to see the reddened face of the girl who had so desperately wanted to have sex with me, and saw a transformed innocent maiden whose eyes were pure, but eyes also willing to give her body as well.

While I caressed her body with my own, she slightly moaned inside my tongue and teeth, and stroked my cheek with her thumb. Her loving gaze tugged at my heart and I pulled away from her lucid and lukewarm mouth, before trailing and nibbling down her neck. After hearing her lightly moan my name a couple of times, I removed her shorts and panties and stuck my fingers into her opening. I wiggled my fingers between her passage, and stroked it as it splashed within my warm fingers; trembling and pulsating through the course of my hands.

"Koushi-dono!" she yelled. She yelled it again and again; her voice quivering with pleasure while she squirted endlessly at the constant vibrating of my fingers, and motions of my hard chest shifting through ebb and flow with her body. Her mind had gone into a trance while she panted and flustered with my prodding, but I wasn't thoroughly done with her just yet.

Discarding what was left of my underwear, I quickly lifted both her legs above my shoulders and jammed my schlong in her. She gasped strongly, her eyes widening with shock and face turned away. I grabbed a handful of her titties and watched her body bounce with the abrupt rhythm of my elongated penis.

My hands traced towards her hips and the feel of her smooth and creamy skin tingled within the tip of my fingertips. I let out a rough moan opposed to the soft and sweet cries of Momoko's pleasing voice. Our moans conjoined with our bodies and I could feel her juices splatter and lubricate the tight friction held between us. Her slit tightened when I plunged deep within her and loosened as I temporarily exited her clutch.

I hastened the movement and smacked her insides twice as fast that her legs bounced uncoordinatedly above my shoulders and her hair bobbed messily through my sloppy lovemaking. Her gasping increased so much that I could actually taste her strawberry-scented breath and feel the atmosphere's moisture. Her sweat smelled like roses and her voice sounded melodic, synchronizing with her angelic and invigorating cries of moans and my name as I continously hammered her sweet, firm pussy.

She opened her mouth wide and looked at me lovingly again, but this time I did not look away, and instead kissed her for the second time. Her tongue was hot as the rest of her body and my tongue tickled in her saliva, and a dribble of wetness escaped from our mouths. Saliva dripped to the bottom of her chin and even made its way to her neck.

I ended her kiss and stared once again at the point where we both became one. My body was about to give in to the rocking motions of my buttocks, until she screamed in multiple fits of orgasmic slime. Just then, I too, gave in to the tight and warm roughness, and long before ejaculated in that tiny hole of her vagina.

Quietly, I rolled aside her and slept peacefully through the rest of the night, fully knowing that my physical and mental-being has finally been released; yet unaware of the forthcoming consequences of tomorrow morning…


End file.
